User talk:Kristof1124/The Lidl Store
Place your orders here. Please click "leave a new message", not "edit this page". Enjoy! 08:29, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Thornax I'd like 100 thornax, please. 00:12, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Please put the clicks on my lightworm module. 00:17, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I clicked. 00:21, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Thornax sent. 00:34, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Done! BrickWheels Order Hey I could use some clicks on my stunt and race track modules so that I can get the victory trophy blueprint. Can you click until you lose and then let me know so I can build the next module for you to click until I get the victory trophy blueprint? BrickWheels (talk) 20:42, September 18, 2010 (UTC) The only car I have is the Stunt Car Rank 2. Also I don't take click orders here. Clicks deals are done at the The Help Store. 20:56, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I can mail you the parts for the cars. BrickWheels (talk) 12:13, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I now only need a click on my stunt track module rank 3. Can you please click? BrickWheels (talk) 20:50, September 20, 2010 (UTC) nvm BrickWheels (talk) 21:23, September 20, 2010 (UTC) User has cancelled order. Order Can I get a rank 3 starter pack Please. Thanks! **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 23:11, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Please put the clicks on my lightworm module and send me a FR. 23:14, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Clicks are done please send the items! Thanks! **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 23:22, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Are you going to click? **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 22:24, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I clicked and lost! 22:41, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Done! 18tanzc's Sales How much will you click if I send you a rough gem? 15 clicks. 14:16, October 1, 2010 (UTC) If I send you 2 rough diamonds,will you give me 30 clicks? 18tanzcTalk|User pageMy Store] 14:35, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Customer never responded. 18tanzc's Order Can I have 100 apples,50 apple pies,100 worker bees,1 strawberry jam,1 apple butter,30 strawberries.That's 6 clicks. Please Respond! I need the items! I have clicked! please send the items! Send the items or I will Block you for awhile. Oh sorry. I've been inactive on MLN. I'll send them. 22:32, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Thank YOU!!! Finished Sending. 22:46, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Done! Order Could I get the same things as 18tanzc please plus 1 of each car part. Thanks! **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 03:04, October 1, 2010 (UTC) dude are you ever going to fufill this order? I know you have been on ALOT today. **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 23:06, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Come ON KRISTOF!!!! I'VE HAD THIS ORDER UP TWO WEEKS!!!! Smileytaff 22:43, October 13, 2010 (UTC) VERY IMPORTANT FILL ASAP i need three dino horns ASAP.BrickWheels (talk) 19:38, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Sorry but I don't have any dino horns. :( 20:54, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Brickwheels, I have dino horns for sale! just check out my store! Items currently unavailable. Order May I have 100 thornax please. 00:24, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Clicks on my lightworm module please. 17:12, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I clicked. 20:59, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Items sent. Sorry about the delay. 21:59, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Done! Rank 2 Hi, I would like 10 beavers a t square and 3 millstones. My username is thesub1997. I need theese even though I am rank 5 because i am going to send them to my friend as a gift. Thank you! The Sub Please put the clicks on my lightworm module. 20:35, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok I clicked I'll send the items. BTW do you still want the 10 phantom orcids you ordered a while ago (I can send them now)? 21:31, October 7, 2010 (UTC) holy cow, you replied fast! and yes please i would still like the phantom orchids. Thank you! I sent the items plus ten free thornax since it took so long for me to get the phantom orchids. 21:53, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Done! Thornax May I have 100 thornax? (If you have it) I just got rank 5 in the BIONICLE mini-rank. 02:58, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Could you please click once on my Interstellar Ambush Module (if you have a space probe) and I'll send you the 100 thornax (I need lost space probes). 21:11, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I don't have a space probe. 02:05, October 14, 2010 (UTC)